


i'll get it right (on the first try)

by alltheworldsinmyhead



Series: gendrya smutverse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendrya Week 2020, Mostly smut tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Fluff, and also wedding smut, blowjob, sneaking out for a quickie aka classic gendrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheworldsinmyhead/pseuds/alltheworldsinmyhead
Summary: Who says weddings are only fun for the guests?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: gendrya smutverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652332
Comments: 45
Kudos: 156





	i'll get it right (on the first try)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot written for Gendrya Week 2020, Day 1: celebration and songs&lyrics. The song referenced in the titles and through different lines scattered across this fic was suggested to me by the one, the only and the best Yana. Thank you, love <3  
> This is technically a part of the series, but you don't need to read the previous installments to understand this one at all.

> _I don't want no plan b_
> 
> _(I'll get it right, get it right)_
> 
> _I ain't got no envy_
> 
> _(If it keeps you by my side)_
> 
> _I'll get it right, I'll get it right on the first try_
> 
>   
>  _I don't need no second chances_
> 
> _(I'll get it right, get it right)_
> 
>   
>  _I don't want no new romances_
> 
> _(If it keeps you by my side)_
> 
>   
>  _I'll get it right, I'll get it right on the first try_
> 
> _\- Johnnyswim, First Try_
> 
> * * *

Let it never be said that Arya Stark does not know how to make compromises because, unbelievably, both she and her mother ended up quite satisfied with her wedding outfit.

 _The outfit,_ not a dress. That was Arya’s concession.

 _White outfit_ though, because Catelyn refused to bend on that. _Stark women get married in white. –_ she said and before Arya could even begin to open her mouth, she quickly added a _nd Tully women also._

So she walks down the aisle (which is not really a true aisle but a pebble pathway in her parents’ garden) in the ruffled jumpsuit in the shade of fresh snow. The top doesn’t have a back and Jeyne put her hair up in a high ponytail, so the tattoo between her bare shoulder blades is perfectly visible, and Arya can hear guests gasping as they spot it. Which may or may not be her intention.

Besides, why should she bother covering it up, when even her mother admitted that the simple geometric bull has a certain charm?

It’s already after dawn, but Sansa went all out with fairy lights and lanterns and so Arya can see everyone perfectly; their friends from university fencing and rowing teams, their aunts and uncles, and cousins, their sisters and brothers with dates. All the people she cares about gathered in one spot to see her get married, probably at least half of them not able to believe their own eyes, because _Arya Stark_ and _a blushing bride_ just don’t fit together in one sentence.

Well. She is not a traditional bride in any sense of this word, she will be the first to admit that.

But she finds it hard to care about all that when Gendry’s eyes widen as he takes her in and he’s staring at her as if she was the only thing he wants to look at for the rest of his life.

And yeah, okay. Maybe she _does_ blush a bit.

***

However, no matter how comfortable the jumpsuit is, and how beautiful and sexy she feels in in, it’s hard to deny that it’s not the easiest outfit to take off and a pretty impossible one to have sex in.

‘’Not that I’m complaining, but if you wore a dress, we could just hike it up.’’ Gendry groans, sounding somehow both amused and frustrated as he’s tugging on the hidden zip on her left hip.

She swats at his hand and whips her head up to glare at him.

‘’If I were you, I would stop talking. ’’

He doesn’t get to be the one whining while she’s soaking through her nice, uncomfortable lacy panties.

With his tie and suit jacket gone and his hair thoroughly tousled by her fingers, he makes a pretty distracting sight though, so she quickly lowers her eyes back to her pants.

The two of them were pretty much expected to sneak out for a quickie just after the cake was served at their own wedding reception. Arya doesn’t think even her mother will be surprised when she notices they’re gone. It was supposed to be just a few minutes of bliss anyway and then back to the guests, and they nailed the first part flawlessly; he took her hand and lead her to the corridor and soon they were kissing against the door, giddy and high on joy, with happiness buzzing in their veins along with champagne.

Arya’s stubborn wardrobe was decidedly not part of the plan.

With a huff of annoyance, she begins tugging on the zipper herself. It’s all ridiculous, truly. She’s already topless, for fuck’s sake, having slid the ruffled straps off her shoulder _ages_ ago. What is even wrong with those pants? She should’ve known Mom agreed on this outfit way too easily.

Gendry’s leaning against the sink silently for a second or two before clearing his throat. 

‘’You know… there are some things that we can do without you taking this off.’’ His voice is strained from how badly he tries to sound casual and Arya’s brain lags for a second as it mulls over the meaning of his word.

He keeps his hands in his pockets. And he would not be nearly as flustered if he was suggesting a simple handjob.

There is something intense swirling in his blue eyes; something that draws her closer, like a moth to the flame.

Gendry has literally never asked her for a blowjob. Ever. Not even once during the course of their entire relationship. Even during scenes, even when she brought it up herself repeatedly as something she would like to do. He was weird like that and, after some time, she just dropped the topic. For whatever reason, he had this very strange idea about honor and treating her honorable that she was not able to change, no matter how hard she tried.

(And make no mistake, she tried pretty hard.)

So to hear him proposing it here and now, is more than unexpected.

Unexpected… but not unwelcome.

She lets go of the stubborn zipper and flashes him a wicked smirk. There is a fluffy, cream-colored carpet covering the tiles and Arya has never been more grateful for her mother’s ridiculous obsession with putting rugs all around the house - not really for the sake of her knees but mostly due to the pristine shade of her pants.

‘’Okay, _husband.’’_ She hums, sinking down on the floor and smiling at the way his Adam’s apple bobs at the sight of her in front of him. ‘’That’s the first time, I believe.’’

The party is in the full swing behind the closed door. She can hear people laughing and the metal clang of cutlery against porcelain, and even the faint sound of Sansa’s shriek when ‘Single ladies’ starts to play. She half-wishes she could see her sister, serial monogamist and recently outed bisexual having the time of her life on the dance floor after way too many glasses of champagne. Maybe she’ll trip and ‘accidentally’ fall face-first into Margaery Tyrell’s cleavage like she’s clearly dying to. Maybe Bran will be kind enough to record it for Arya.

Because there are some other important things she must attend to.

‘’Well.’’ Gendry’s fingers lightly trace the line of her jaw, his thumb sweeping across her lower lip and making her shiver. ‘’Special requests for a special day?’’ 

He’s cupping the back of her head with his other hand and smiling down at her with this shy, sweet smile that he has reserved for her and her only, and oh. _Oh, they’re married now._

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it, seeing him like that, even in twenty years from now. Eyes dark, voice low and husky. The corners of his mouth up. The most handsome man she has ever met,trembling with desire for _her._

Hers, until death do them apart and all these other sappy, honest things they promised each other just a few hours ago.

‘’Absolutely.’’ She lets him tuck stray baby hairs behind her ear. ‘’After all, we’re celebrating.’’

Thanks gods, Gendry’s zipper works perfectly well on the first try.

The air escapes from his mouth with a sharp hiss when she licks down his shaft, but her heart is beating almost too loudly for her to hear that. What she does hear – or feels, rather – is Gendry sliding lower against the sink so she wouldn’t need to raise her chin so damn high. It makes her feel weirdly fond, or at least as fond as she can possibly be, taking her husband’s cock in her mouth and sucking him off during their reception.

‘’Arya.’’ He sighs softly, almost in the same way he was addressing her under the flower arch. ‘’Fuck, Arya.’’

She hollows her cheeks and slowly bobs her head up and down, making the tip of his cock slide against her lips. In response, his hand moves higher and grips her already half-undone ponytail, tugging on it slightly.

It feels so good. She has never thought she has some kind of gratification kink, but she can possible get off on this alone – on Gendry’s quickening breath and low moans, on his fingers tangled in her hair and the way he barely manages to keep his hips from moving.

On the way he murmurs her name over and over again, each time more adoringly than the previous.

So she rubs her thighs together and sucks harder, takes his cock deeper until it hits the back of her throat; looks up at Gendry to meet his stare and winks, which makes him curse quite loudly and bang the palm of his hand against the porcelain of the sink.

She would probably giggle at that, if her mouth was not occupied at the moment. 

Her head withdraws, leaving only the tip inside her mouth so that she could swirl her tongue against it, teasing him as delicately as she can.

‘’Ahh, just like that, love.’’

Gendry doesn’t mind hard and fast and she knows that well. But, for the first time ever maybe, she does not want that. She wants gentle and soft, and loving, and all of what he deserves. Today was probably one of the most monumental days of her life and the only thing she could really focus on was how full her heart was, filled to the brim with a peculiar mix of grand and scary emotions.

Like love. Like adoration.

It must show on her face somehow, what she’s thinking about, cause he lets go of the brim of the sink to caress her neck again, brushing his finger up and down her pulse point.

‘’So beautiful.’’ He coos at her. ‘’You’re so beautiful, darling.’’

She lets her eyelids flutter close and inhales. Slowly, she relaxes her jaw, caresses the fat, pulsating vein under his shaft with her tongue. As on cue, Gendry lets out a drawn-out grunt and thrusts into her mouth a little bit, keeping her head in place with his grip on her ponytail.

And because she knows him and she’s sure he’s about to withdraw to ask her for consent, she begins sucking in earnest, picking up the tempo so that he would have no other option but to continue moving, desperately pushing his cock down her throat.

‘’Damn you, Arya, _fuck_.’’

Giddy, she realizes that even if somebody passes the bathroom now and hears his curses or the wet sounds she makes, this somebody will have no ground to stand on. They are married now, which suddenly gave them full societal approval to fuck however and whenever they wanted. Gods bless.

She still hopes her father stayed in the ballroom, though.

He on the brink of finishing, almost there and her jaw begins to ache a bit, so she braces one hand on the brink of the sink and uses the other one to cup his balls lightly, squeezing them in the way she knows will drive him insane. She manages to open her eyes to look at him just as he’s coming; he’s staring down at her, all panting and blushed, strands of hair plastered to his forehead. He makes a pretty picture like that. Some kind of gleeful pride blooms deep inside her chest and she wonders if that’s how Gendry feels like when they’re playing in the bedroom and he reduces her into a quivering mess at his mercy.

As she’s swallowing his come, he reaches down to caress her cheeks, his fingers dancing on her heated skin.

And when she releases him with a wet pop, he gently pulls her to her feet, letting her lean against him and stroking her arm, her shoulder, her waist, any exposed part of her.

‘’Pretty good for a first try, hmm?’’ she finally asks, breathlessly. She feels the rumble of her chest against her head when he starts to laugh.

‘’You are a terrifyingly fast learner, Arya. I am honestly afraid of what will happen if you become more practiced.’’ 

‘’Well, we have our whole life to figure it out, don’t we?’’

She cannot blame him for leaning down to kiss her sweetly, savoring his own taste on her lips. This is exactly the response she had in mind.

While his kiss is as innocent as it can be, his hand diving in-between her thighs to stroke her through the smooth white material of her pants is decidedly _not_. 

‘’Not that I don’t enjoy fucking you the regular way, but this jumpsuit was an excellent idea. Do you think your mom’s seamstress messed the zipper on purpose?’’

Arya bites on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from giggling. 

‘’If so, the joke’s on her.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick reminder - fic writers don't receive any kind of monetary compensation for their work. We write because we love doing that and we love those characters. If you enjoy our work, please motivate us by leaving comments. Even a few words can make somebody's day ;)


End file.
